Line
by MyNameX
Summary: "Setelah ini ayo kita lomba siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di mesin minuman." ucap namja satu dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Baiklah. Diterima !" "Ya. Boleh dicoba !" /oneshoot/ - BTS fanfic


**"** **LINE"**

.

.

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Cast : Lihat saja dalam cerita XD**

Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh dan tempat. Saya hanya pinjam nama, hehehe..

OutOfCharacter

Typo, aneh, ga nyambung, gaje, atau apalah itu, mohon di maafkan yaa u.u

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang namja tengah terburu-buru makan di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan.

"Setelah ini ayo kita lomba siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di mesin minuman." ucap namja satu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Baiklah. Diterima !"

"Ya. Boleh dicoba !"

Sahut namja dua dan namja tiga,dengan mulut yang tak kalah penuh. Bahkan dengan saus yang belepotan di sekitar mulut mereka.

/tring/

"Aku selesai ! yey yey yey~ Aku menang~"

Suara garpu yang beradu dengan piring kosong ,yang tinggal menyisakan sisa-sisa saus, menyertai sorak kemenangan namja yang duduk di tengah.

"Ayo kalian yang bayar, hmm hmm hmm." ucap namja pemenang tadi dengan bangga lalu membersihkan daerah luar mulutnya dengan beberapa lembar tissu.

"Dih sombongnya. Ingat ini baru permulaan."

"Iya iya aku mengerti. Dan aku akan menang lagi, hahaha."

"Jangan harap hyung."

Dua orang yang kalah, menyelesaikan makannya dengan santai karena hanya memang tersisa sedikit saja. Mereka masih menggerutu kecil karena belum terima sudah kalah. Kemudian mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanan.

"Aish, kau menguras dompet kami."

"Hahaha, itu kan sudah perjanjian di awal."

Bertiga, mereka sudah berdiri sejajar di trotoar jalan.

Memutar-mutar badan dan melakukan pemanasan ringan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Permisi noona, boleh minta tolong."

Seseorang dari mereka menghentikan seorang wanita muda yang sedang lewat.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" sapa yeoja muda itu ramah.

"Tolong berhitunglah dari satu sampai tiga ya, gamsahamnida."

Yeoja berambut panjang itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan tiga orang namja di depannya yang tidak biasa. Tampak berpikir sejenak tetapi kemudian mengiyakan.

"Hmm. Baiklah."

"Satu … Dua …"

Hitungan sudah dimulai, ketiga namja itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum saling meremehkan.

"Tiga !"

/Wush/

Ketiganya melesat seperti anak panah yang membelah udara *lebay -_-

Mesin minuman sudah terlihat, tinggal 10 meter dan namja terdepan akan sampai.

"Yey~ aku menang~"

Sorak kemenangan terdengar lagi begitu ada yang berhenti tepat di depan mesin

"Aaa~ aku finish kedua, yes !"

Namja kedua sampai selang 5 detik.

"Hah hah hah …"

Mereka yang sudah berhenti lebih dulu menertawakan namja ketiga yang baru sampai 10 detik setelah namja kedua.

"Aku yang pertama hyung, dapat dua kaleng ya. Palli palli ^^"

"Jangan lupa juga aku satu, hahaha."

"Aish, kenapa jadi aku yang harus selalu keluar uang. Awas ya kalian."

"Hahahahaha…"

Meskipun ada yang sedang kesal, tapi mereka tetap tertawa bertiga.

Mereka duduk sejajar menghadap jalan raya, bersandar pada dinding di sebelah mesin minuman.

/tring/

Suara tiga kaleng minuman beradu, sebelum mereka meneguk habis isinya.

Air menetes kecil dari wajah mereka. Bukan hanya keringat dari pelipis dan kening, tapi juga air soda yang lolos dari mulut membasahi leher dengan jakun yang naik turun.

Tiga kaleng sudah dilempar tepat masuk ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Lanjut nih ?"

"Sebentar hyung~ Aku habiskan dulu kaleng satunya, hehehe."

"Hmm baiklah. Minumnya pelan-pelan saja."

Tak lama, satu lagi kaleng kosong yang siap untuk dilempar.

/tring/

/pletak/

"Aduh ! Kenapa kepalaku di jitak sih ?!"

"Dasar anak nakal ! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Cepat ambil !" marah namja berkaos putih.

"Aish, iya iya hyung. Tadi itu hanya tidak tepat sasaran dan aku memang berniat untuk mengambilnya kok. Sudah main pukul saja, huhuhu." gerutu namja yang berdiri dan memungut kaleng yang tadi jatuh tepat di depan tempat sampah.

"Hahahahaha…" Namja yang lainnya tengah memeggangi perut karena terpingkal-pingkal.

"WAA KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT !" teriak namja berkaos putih tadi.

Mereka berlomba lari untuk kedua kalinya. Menempuh jarak 400 meter sampai memasuki sebuah stasiun kereta.

Kecepatan mereka bertambah saat mendengar suara operator memberi pengumuman.

"Kereta jurusan Daegu akan segera berangkat. Penumpang diharap bersiap."

"CEPAAAAAAT !" teriak mereka kompak.

Namja berkaos merah dan namja berkaos biru berhasil masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kereta yang sudah mulai berjalan lambat.

Mereka berdua mengulurkan satu tangan untuk meraih namja berkaos putih yang masih belum naik. Begitu namja berkaos putih berhasil menyusul, dua orang namja tadi turun.

"Jimin ! Lain waktu aku akan menang melawanmu menghabiskan tiga porsi besar tteokboki."

"Hahaha. Jika itu terjadi aku akan mentraktirmu makan daging."

"Hahaha, baiklah aku pegang janjimu. Dan setelah ini aku akan berlari dengan lebih cepat. Mengalahkanmu Jeon Jungkook !"

"Hahaha, silakan berlatih dengan keras hyung~"

Kecepatan laju kereta bertambah. Jimin dan Jungkook yang awalnya hanya berjalan cepat kini mulai berlari kecil.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG ! JANGAN PERNAH BOSAN BERKUNJUNG KE BUSAN !" teriak Jimin mengingat jaraknya dengan Taehyung semakin jauh.

"JANGAN LUPA SAMPAIKAN SALAM KAMI UNTUK YOONGI-HYUNG YAA"

"PASTI JUNGKOOK-AH."

"JANGAN LUPA JUGA MENGHUBUNGI KAMI BEGITU SAMPAI DI RUMAH."

"NE~ SAMPAI JUMPA DI SEOUL MINGGU DEPAN. ANNYEONG." salam perpisahan terakhir dari Taehyung sebelum pintu kereta tertutup sepenuhnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook berhenti di ujung stasiun. Melambaikan tangan dengan semangat walaupun Taehyung tidak dapat melihatnya.

"HATI-HATI DI JALAN TAE / HYUNG" teriak Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Mereka masih setia menatap ekor kereta sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian Jungkook berbalik.

"JIMIN-HYUNG !"

"Wae ? Kenapa kau berteriak Kook ?"

"I- itu- itu-"

.

.

.

Taehyung menjauh dari pintu dan berjalan mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiketnya.

"Eh ?"

Berkali-kali Taehyung membaca nomor tiketnya dengan cermat. Seseorang menempati tempat duduk yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Tapi Taehyung tak mau ambil pusing dan mencari tempat kosong yang memang kebetulan ada.

"Permisi tiketnya ?"

Seseorang berseragam menyapa Taehyung yang sedang melihat pemandangan ke arah luar jendela. Membuat fokus Taehyung teralih dan menyerahkan kertas kecil itu padanya.

"Ah iya ini, pak."

Petugas itu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan heran.

"Maaf sepertinya anda salah kereta. Kereta untuk tujuan Daegu seharusnya ada di jalur dua." ucap petugas tersebut.

Taehyung cengo mendadak.

"MWOOOO ?!"

Petugas itu malah tersenyum ramah dan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"YAK ! PARK JIMIN, JEON JUNGKOOK ! KALIAN MENAIKKANKU KE KERETA YANG SALAH ! AWAS KALIAN !"

Suara berisik Taehyung sukses mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penumpang digerbong yang ia tempati, bahkan gerbong depan dan belakangnya juga ikut terusik.

.

.

.

"Hatchi !" dua orang tengah mengusap hidung setelah tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kook, sepertinya ada yang sedang memicarakan kita."

"Aku juga merasa begitu hyung. Semoga bukan Taehyung-hyung."

"Kita harus cari cara supaya dia tidak membunuh kita."

"Huaaa, pokoknya ini salahmu hyung."

"Yee enak saja. Kau juga salah tahu."

"Andwae. Taehyung-hyung, jeongmal mianhae~"

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini ?!

Pengen sekali-kali bikin oneshoot, jadinya malah ga jelas gini u.u

.

Friendship itu genre favoritku, tapi tetep aja susah kalau bikin sendiri -_-

Maafin deh kalau aneh~

.

Lagi suka sama Magnae-line nih, hehehe XD  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^


End file.
